In valves fabricated from steel plate or the like, it is common to have cylindrical hubs which extend into the valve body to carry valve sealing means at their inner ends. In the case of cylindrical hubs on a cylindrical body, the intersection of the two cylinders, along which the weld is deposited, traverses several planes, making it difficult to deposit the weld with automatic welding equipment. In a previous solution to the problem, the metal around the valve opening was swaged outward to form a generally cylindrical hub portion having an annular outer edge disposed along a single plane normal to the axis of the hub. Then, a weld could be deposited by moving a welding head in a planar orbit around the hub (or rotating the valve about the hub axis) to deposit a weld on the outer cylindrical surface of the hub and against the annular edge of the swaged portion. This has proved satisfactory, but a superior joint can be achieved by a full depth butt weld between two adjacent annular surface, particularly to avoid shear stresses in the weld under pipeline loads. Accordingly, in another embodiment an outer hub extension was butt welded to the annular end of the swaged hub portion. However, this required that an inner hub extension be welded to the inside wall of the valve body to form a carrier for the valve sealing means.